The Lee and Gaara Talk Show
by PeekabooCassieChan
Summary: Gaara and Lee start a talk show in Temari's room! Gasp! What will Temari do to stop the show. Actually she might not stop it at all! LOL Anyway, read the story and you will find out what happens.


**The Lee And Gaara Talk Show.**

"Shikamaru where is Gaara?" yelled Temari.

Shikamaru was playing a video game in the living room and paid no attention to his friend what so ever. He was playing his favorite game THE EVIL BUNNY'S FROM NINJA WORLD and was about to get the high score. She did not like it when people ignored her and would either kill them or kill someone else. Suddenly Shikamaru felt a large fluffy object get lunged at him. He paused the game and rubbed his abused head.

"What was that for?" he yelled at Temari now looking angrily at her.

"Answer the question!" she yelled looking angry as well.

"What question!"

"The question I just asked you!"

"Witch is!"

"Why weren't you paying attention Shikamaru?"

"Why are you all yelling?" came a voice from behind the two ninja. It was Gaara.

Temari looked over at Gaara and became even angrier then before. Her face was red and not the red like when you're embarrassed. She was red like… Well Shikamaru will explain.

"Temari I you're face going to explode cause it's really red?" asked Shikamaru.

Temari paid no attention to him and walked over to him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him off of the ground. He looked down and then up at her.

"Gaara answer a question for me."

"And what might that question be?" asked Gaara.

"Lets see… Can you explain WHY THERE IS A GAME SHOW SET IN MY ROOM CALLED **THE GAARA AND LEE TALK SHOW**!"

"Oh that well funny story-"he began.

"Well I'm not laughing!"

"Ok Lee and I wanted to start a talk show so we used some money to buy the equipment and set it up!" he said cheerfully.

"Well then why didn't you do it in you're room!" She said calming down.

"And have my bedroom turned into a stage so I would have to sleep outside no way!"

Temari dropped her little brother onto the ground and walked over to the couch. Shikamaru had UN paused the game and had already gotten to level 28. Temari looked at him and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Shikamaru, Hello?" said Temari.

"Quiet You Fool!" yelled Shikamaru.

His eyes were glued to the television and wouldn't stop playing until he had reached his goal to get to the Master Tofu Bunny Lord King on level 35. And boy was he determined! He had been playing that game for 5 hours starting and restarting the game over and over again. Temari looked at him and saw that his eyes were red and crusty like when you wake up in the morning. She walked over to the Playstation and was about to turn it off when she heard music from inside her room.

"What the-"she began. "Where did Gaara go!"

"I know! I know!" yelled a surprisingly loud voice from the front door.

"INO WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" screamed Temari.

"I'm here for the-"she began. "Wait I'm gonna be late!" Ino ran right past Temari and opened the door of her room. The music became louder and quieter again when she shut the door. Temari's mouth dropped and then she became curious of what Ino was doing. She walked towards the door to her room. She clasped her hand on the door knob and turned it. Dun Dun Dun!

"Welcome to the Lee and Gaara show everyone I'm Lee and this is Gaara!" shouted a happy Lee.

"Oi People! If this show is gonna be in my room I'm gonna be in it to!" yelled Temari.

"Um Temari we are live…" whispered Lee.

"Oh, good, now its time for me to be on the show!" yelled Temari as she walked onto the set and sat on the chair next to Lee. She looked at the camera and behind it was Ino taping the entire event. Temari looked at the camera and smiled.

"Oi I'm Temari and this is my show!" She began. "Today we will be talking about fashion and the many clubs for girls!" she said happily.

Lee and Gaara stared at her with both of their jaws dropped. They couldn't believe they were losing their show to Temari. Lee looked at the camera, smiled, looked back at Temari and ignored her.

"Anyway today's guest will-"he began but Temari stopped him.

"Um Lee I believe I just said we were gonna talk about fashion and clubs for girls." She repeated talking as if she was more mature then everyone there.

"Temari this is our show! The Lee and Gaara Talk Show! Can you not see the neon lights!" yelled Gaara angrily.

Gaara sat up straight and looked at the camera. He blushed realizing what he had just done in front of thousands of people. Lee noticed Gaara's moment of crisis and tried to change the subject.

"Ok like I was saying today's guest will be Naruto because we couldn't afford anyone else!" Lee stated pointing at Naruto as he walked onto the polished, wooden stage. Naruto waved at Lee but Lee did not wave back. Instead he used his cool guy move and stuck out his thumb. Naruto giggled under his breath and sat in the fourth chair next to Gaara.

"So Naruto what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I don't know. How about we do something exiting Oh I know! Let's go find all of our friends!"

"Good idea Naruto. And we will see this adventure after this commercial break!"

Temari looked at the camera and saw the red light go off. Everyone got up and started talking. Gaara walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ok everyone outside before we go on air!" yelled Gaara trying to get their attention. No one acknowledged his existence.

"I said everyone outside!" he repeated but still they all stood still and talked amongst themselves.

"Get outside or I'm gonna squash you all!"

Everyone looked at Gaara and ran out the door.

"That's more like it." He said grinning.

Everyone was outside when Gaara made his way towards the camera. Ino was about to turn on the camera when Gaara spoke.

"Ino, the lens is still on the camera."

"Oh right I knew that. I'm smart like that."

"Sure…"

Gaara walked next to Lee and then Ino began the count down. Naruto and Temari were in front of Negi's house when Ino screamed,

"And we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1, ACTION!"

"Oi people, Lee here with Naruto. Today we will be looking for all of Naruto's friends. So let's begin!"

Gaara rang the doorbell and crashes were heard from inside the house. Suddenly the door opened and something strange happened. Negi appeared in the doorway wearing Evil Bunny's From Ninja World designer pj's and holding a light brown teddy bear with a bow tie. Negi's jaw dropped and blushed.

"This is awkward…"

_**Arigato for reading! It was funny was it not? I apologize for any spelling/punctuation errors. Part two will be out in a week or so! So… QUIET YOU FOOLS!**_

_**-PeekabooCassieChan**_


End file.
